Corn syrups generally have a clean, pleasant, sweet taste which makes them excellent plasticizing agents for chewing gum. Chewing gums containing corn syrup have enjoyed huge success on the market place. However, in spite of such success, still such chewing gums could stand improvement in the area of softness, sweetness, flavor release and chew.